


An Unlikely Master: Story 2

by TheDarkLadyChaos



Series: Unlikely Master [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Talk of war stuff I suppose, Tomarry but not quite, Voldy gets exasperated some more, fear the monstrosity called Chaos’s tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLadyChaos/pseuds/TheDarkLadyChaos
Summary: Tom wants answers, Harry will gladly give them if the git will just listen.





	An Unlikely Master: Story 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or its wonderful world! That title belongs to the lovely J.K.

Voldemort stood stiffly across from Harry, his features melded into a mixture of confusion, and something possibly related to horror.

“What are you—”

“Hold on! Let me explain! It’s a rather long story,” Harry smiled lightly, “do join me for a cup of tea.”  
The green eyed boy stood gracelessly and then sat down dramatically upon an appeared armchair, before leaning back in an elegant position. Voldemort silently decided that the boy made the existence of armchairs infuriating by his simple presence.  
“Tea? Of course I do not want tea you insipid boy,” he stepped toward the seated boy and looked over him in a threatening manner, “I want answers.”  
Harry, looking entirely unimpressed, snorted, the noise awkward with his graceful seating, and sipped delicately on a cup of tea that had at some point come along to hover by his head.  
“That is what the tea is for you moron. Now do you want to know what’s happening or not? Or are you still hung up on the, ‘I’m death’ thing.”  
His eyes narrowed, “I’m still not entirely convinced that you are telling the truth boy—”  
The air of their setting, if it could really be called air, was suddenly distinctly chiller, and Harry leaned forward in his chair, his chin jutted up so that he could directly meet Voldemort’s eyes.  
“Do not call me boy unless you wish to disappear. I will vanish any and all of your essence from the physical and mental world. You won’t even be a memory. Hold your tongue Riddle. I despise that tone and that word. That would be the ultimate death would it not?”  
“You’re threatening me,” Voldemort frowned, skepticism etching quickly onto his face, “you are very different Harry Potter.”  
Simply, like nothing had ever happened at all, Harry relaxed into the chair once more and knocked back the rest of his tea with a lazy smile.  
“I’m sure, I told you it had been a while for me. Now sit down and listen so I can tell you master of death stuff.”  
He stared at Harry for a second before reluctantly going to the only other armchair in the white space, sitting himself down upon the soft plush gingerly like it was going to swallow him. He looked at the smaller man cautiously, searching out evidence of his previous wrath, but took the cup of tea that was hovering cheerfully at his right ear.  
“You have terrible mood swings.”  
“Oh yes quite awful I’d say as I have to deal with the Merlin damn things,” Harry paused slightly here before adding resolutely, “It’ll get better though.”  
“You sound so sure.” He frowned.  
“Oh I am sure! Now hold your horses Tom! Let’s start with the basics first!”  
“I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.”  
“I wish for things all the time! I usually get them nowadays… but that’s beside the point. You can’t get everything you wish for Tom. Now, quit interrupting me, you were so eager for more information a second ago.”  
He nodded his acceptance and looked at the smaller man expectantly.  
“Right! So we’ll go over the small things today and then cover the rest as we go. We should be in each other’s presence for a long time, so we can take it slow.”  
“I want to know everything.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and scowled at him.  
“Don’t be a stubborn bastard, there’s too much that you have to learn. Therefore only everything of real importance to the coming into of your title will be discussed. Now shut it,” he didn’t give enough time for Voldemort to respond, “right. Now as you know I was the master of the elder wand when I killed you. DON’T interrupt. You died, I destroyed all your horcruxes including the one in me fair and square, get over it, clearly you’re not truly dead anyway, lucky you. You don’t have to confront your paralyzing fear. So, while you died, well, technically at this time point you just died. But I can come and go through the time stream as I wish. So that doesn’t matter too much aside from letting you know that that’s how our views on the amount of time passed since the battle of hogwarts differ so greatly. Anyway, I am the master of the elder wand. Now I have a question, have you heard of the tale of the three brothers?”  
Voldemort frowned slightly. “Heard of it yes. But it’s in a book of other children’s stories from what Ive heard, and so I never bothered to read it.”  
“Well the elder wand is part of a trio of objects called the Deathly Hallows. Supposedly they made one master of death,” Harry rolled his eyes in a greatly exaggerated manner, “the story was partly right. But I died readily and happy to go peacefully on and perhaps even see my family again only to have all three objects shoved at me by the previous death as he happily passed the job to me.”  
“You unintentionally achieved immortality, after welcoming death,” He summarized the other man’s sentence in a dry tone, “what, in the name of sanity, is that. The ridiculous amount of luck that you have is ridiculous Potter.”  
Harry’s eyes flared slightly in warning, “This, whatever it is, is not luck Tom. Immortality is a curse straight to boredom ville. Now, to continue this. Story short, I became death and I’ve been death ever since. I’ve been learning for a few centuries, I’m relatively new at the job. But I had to stop my travels to gain knowledge in order to find you. Well, a master. I didn’t know it would be you right away. You see, well, you actually may have, is that the longer I have without an anchor to the mortal world the more unstable I become. The mood swings have been getting worse, and I wasn’t able to wait any longer. Usually I would have to search out someone that would adequately match me. Someone that ‘clicked’ per say. But I just could wait for anyone to come along any longer. Searching through time would have taken too long. But then I remembered you. I had part of your soul in my head for the better part of almost two decades. It created a rather special connection, and you had used the elder wand right before your death. This made your potential as my master and anchor even stronger. So I came back to this time and waited for you. I would say that accepting is entirely your decision, but it’s not. I’m too unstable to go any longer. You being here is already helping my focus greatly. I’m merely explaining for your benefit.”  
Voldemort couldn’t help but interrupt here, “How thoughtful of you.”  
“Um, your welcome. I could have just grabbed you and dragged you along. Well, technically I need you to at least agree for this bond to reach full potential, but I could have waited for that. Now. Any questions?”  
“This guarantees my own immortality?”  
Harry smiled, “Thought that would be one. The short answer is yes. While I am here, you will be. You are my connection to the mortal world though, so you will keep your mortal soul. But being with me prevents you from physically aging.”  
Voldemort eyed Harry wearily, “And the long answer?”  
“I suppose it’s not so long rather than, difficult to explain. Not even that, but, well it may be disappointing to you. No one is truly immortal. Even me. Just like there was a death before me, there will be a death after me. It will be a long while before that can happen, but when it does, and, and also you, will move on.”  
Voldemort felt a clench Of fear again before brutally squashing it. He had a long time. Who knew how his views would change? He would not allow something so far into his future control him.  
“Ok.”  
Harry raised a brow, “Ok…?”  
“I accept. Is there a process I need to go through or—”  
Harry grinned at him and held out his hand.  
“Just take my hand and say I, Tom Marvolo Riddle accept the title of master of death. Simple.”  
Voldemort scowled at his name.  
“Come on Tom, I won’t call you anything else. Consider the insanity that was Voldemort a thing of the past. He wasn’t you. The horcruxes pushed him too far.”  
Tom sighed before tilting his head in acceptance. And easily grasping Harry’s hand.  
“Oh and my name’s Harry remember. Not Potter.”  
Tom rolled his eyes, “Yes Harry. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle accept the title of master of death.”  
Harry grinned at him again and Tom frowned.  
“I didn’t feel anything.”  
“The more potential we fill the more we’ll both feel it.”  
They both looked awkwardly at their still joined hands.  
Harry laughed slightly, “Shake on it?”  
Tom snorted but shook, and smiled despite himself when Harry returned the gesture before they released hands.  
Harry smiled, “It’s a pleasure to be working together Tom.”  
Tom sighed, “I suppose, it’s alright to be working with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hullo! Second one shot in this series! This series holds my first fanfics posted, so constructive criticism is appreciated, though a review of kind words is always looked upon with a smile as well. Thank you again!


End file.
